1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to building construction procedures and equipment, and more particularly to a tilt-up concrete wall panel and a method for using it.
2. Description of Related Art
Tilt-up concrete wall panels are well known in the art. They facilitate building construction in the prior art, in which workers fabricate the panels at the building site and tilt them up into position to form the walls. Concrete wall panels of this type are generally limited in size because the stress of placement of these walls may cause them to break or crumble during the lifting process.
There are several disadvantages associated with tilt-up panels as they presently are used. During construction, structures formed by tilt-up panels are subject to being destabilized. Also, because panels in the present art are structurally deficient and cannot stand the rigors of transport, they must be manufactured on the construction site. The structural deficiency also prohibits the use of tilt-up panels for tall structures. In addition, current structures made with tilt-up panels may be subject to shearing forces that can weaken a structure. Moreover, there are no tilt-up panels which are designed to provide spacing for material to fill between tilt-up panels. Also, there are no tilt-up panels which use weld plates on the top, sides and bottom which may be used to provide increased support in a resulting structure. In addition, joints covers are not used which can protect seams between panels.
There is also a need for a panel specifically made to optimize the accommodation of an insert between tilt-up panels. The inserts help stabilize the panels, reduce the amount of shear on the panels, and serve as a plug between the panels so that an appropriate material may be filled between two panels. The inserts also may operate to serve as a gasket against water intrusion and an expansion joint between panels. Also, there is a need for a panel that has receptacles for removable lifting means, such as eyelets, as well as extensions below the panels, to allow large panels to be accurately placed during construction of a structure. In addition, there is a need for a panel with pre-constructed block-outs to allow conduit to run within support columns of a structure. Also, there is a need for panels with increased reinforcement within the inner side of support columns. The reinforcement would allow lifting means in mechanical communication with the increased reinforcement to be able to lift a panel without bending, weakening or breaking the panel. There is also a need for panels with weld plates on the sides so that adjacent panels may be securely welded together. There is also a need for a panel with increased strength so that the panels may reliably be manufactured off-site and transported to the construction site. Conventional tilt-up panels have not had these features which would improve the reliability of structures, increase the number of uses for tilt-up panels in the construction industry, decrease cost of production and increase speed of construction.
It may also be desirable with the construction of some buildings by tilt-up concrete wall panels to provide for a system with block-outs for running conduit throughout it. U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,416 to Brackin discloses a method for fabricating a tilt-up concrete wall panel at the building with removes that require nail holes to be placed in a concrete slab. U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,005 to Schierloh, et al., teaches a tilt-up panel with an offset anchor secured into the foundation for the structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,057 to Felter teaches a system for forming concrete tilt-up wall panels that are lifted from points on the outer surface of the support columns, providing a design prone to crumbling.
In new construction, tilt-up wall panels are used for a variety of applications where the walls are relatively low. What is needed in the art is a tilt-up panel that is strong and sturdy enough to be manufactured off site and used for tall structures. A need exists for a panel for forming a structure with enhanced ability to resist shearing forces and improved expansion joints. A need also exists for a panel lifting system to allow long panels to be placed properly in forming a structure. A need also exists for a panel with block-outs for conduit and intrinsic structure for attaching drywall. Also, a need exists for a tilt-up wall system that uses an insert between panels and a joint cover at seams. It is therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.